


Мальчик, когда будешь уходить, захлопни крепче дверь!

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Experimental Style, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Завариваю чай и задумываюсь. Все эти дни я прятался в ЕГО квартире, как в норке, а ОН позволял мне это. Кстати, классный мужик. Не каждый бы стал вот так... к совершенно постороннему парню... А я был настолько погружён в свои беды, что даже имени ЕГО до сих пор не спросил.





	Мальчик, когда будешь уходить, захлопни крепче дверь!

_"Мальчик, когда будешь уходить, захлопни крепче дверь"._

Я смотрю на записку и прихожу к выводу, что это недвусмысленный намёк. Пора и честь знать.

В квартире никого нет. Логично. ОН все эти дни уходил едва ли не на рассвете, а возвращался много позже темноты. И когда только успевает выспаться?

На кухонном столе — газета.

Завариваю чай и задумываюсь. Все эти дни я прятался в ЕГО квартире, как в норке, а ОН позволял мне это. Кстати, классный мужик. Не каждый бы стал вот так… к совершенно постороннему парню… А я был настолько погружён в свои беды, что даже имени ЕГО до сих пор не спросил.

Открываю газету. Хуйня. Сплошная. Листаю, бессмысленно следя глазами по строчкам.

Стоп. А это что? Ну-ка, ну-ка...

_Требуются… Без опыта работы… Работа вахтовым методом… Проезд к месту работы... проживание... питание… за счёт работодателя… Зарплата…_

Это уже не важно, учитывая проживание и питание за счёт работодателя. Просто поразительно. Всего несколько дней назад, оказавшись в абсолютно безвыходном положении, я стоял на парапете моста и… И спрыгнул бы, если бы меня не снял ОН. Не задавая вопросов, привёл к себе. Оставил здесь, не лез в душу. Просто всё это время был. Рядом.

Даже если сегодня этой запиской ОН недвусмысленно намекает мне на необходимость выметаться из квартиры, я всё равно так ему благодарен.

Я забиваю в память мобильника телефон из рекламы и ухожу, крепче захлопнув за собой дверь.

ОН мне не представился. А я так и не спросил его имени.

Я ухожу.

***

Прошло полгода. Я стою во дворе, полном жёлто-золотых клёнов и смотрю на окно. То самое окно, за которым живёт ОН. Я пришёл поблагодарить, но сейчас день, и на звонок в дверь никто не открыл. Разумеется. ОН тогда уходил на рассвете и возвращался только с темнотой.

Ничего. Я подожду. Дождусь, поблагодарю от всей своей оттаявшей и пришедшей в норму души. Поблагодарю и пойду сниму номер в гостинице. Учитывая «проживание и питание за счёт работодателя» в течение полугода, сэкономленной зарплаты мне хватит и на гостиницу, и на то, чтобы снять на первое время не самое худшее жильё. А потом я найду работу. Обязательно найду.

Я сажусь на скамеечку у подъезда.

***

Что?! Квартира уже ПЯТЫЙ ГОД стоит пустая?! Этого не может быть… Я же всего полгода наза… Что? Очень приятно. Вадим. Мариванна, а вы уверены? Что-о-о?! Наложил на себя руки?! Спрыгнул с моста после того, как любовник погиб в автокатастрофе?!

Что?! Квартира оказалась оплачена на несколько лет вперёд и до сих пор стоит пустая?

Мариванна уходит, а я остаюсь на скамеечке.

Блятьнеможетбыть… Я же был там. В этой квартире. Я прожил в ней несколько дней. Да, ОН был странным, но ОН точно был, был там и был при этом ЖИВЫМ.

***

На следующий день, сняв жильё, я прихожу сюда снова. Уже без рюкзака, уже переодевшись в новую одежду. Я то сижу на скамеечке, то поднимаюсь к нужной мне двери. Если потребуется, я буду ждать до темноты. Или до завтрашнего утра.

***

ОН так и не появился.

Уходя в сторону метро, я в последний раз бросаю взгляд на дом и тёмные окна квартиры.

Распахивается дверь подъезда, и выходит парнишка. В свете фонаря вижу, что в его руках — газета. Присматриваюсь. Раскрыта на странице объявлений.

Парень оборачивается и смотрит на окна. ТЕ САМЫЕ окна.

Перед подъездом останавливаются грузовик и легковушка. Выходят грузчики в одинаковой униформе и ещё какие-то люди. Начинают заносить в подъезд мебель, коробки, узлы. В окнах ЕГО квартиры загорается свет. Из подъезда выходит Мариванна и начинает спорить с грузчиками и приехавшими.

Я подхожу ближе.

— Это ошибка…

— Нашлись дальние родственники и продали квартиру…

— Она была оплачена на пять лет вперёд…

— Деньги, переведённые им перед самоубийством на счёт закончились вчера…

— Специально оговорено в завещании…

Я стою рядом с парнем, вышедшим из подъезда. Рыжие вихры. Зелёные глаза.

Перевожу взгляд на газету. На полях ТЕМ ЖЕ почерком выведено _"Мальчик, когда будешь уходить, захлопни крепче дверь"_.

— Слушай, а ЕГО ты видел? — спрашиваю парня я, заранее уверенный в ответе.

— Да.

— Куда теперь пойдёшь?

— Не… не знаю…

— Можно пока ко мне… А потом… Потом что-нибудь да подвернётся.

Из подъезда выходят грузчики и начинают забираться в грузовичок.

За их спинами я вижу… ЕГО. ОН поднимает в одобрительном жесте большой палец, разворачивается и, засунув руки в карманы, уходит в сторону набережной.

Фыркнув мотором, грузовичок отъезжает.

Мы с парнем переглядываемся и бросаемся за НИМ. Выбегаем со двора, но… на набережной никого нет.

Лавируя между машин, перебегаем проезжую часть и перегибаемся через гранитный парапет. Река равнодушно катит серые воды к морю.

***

ЧТО это было? Кем был ОН? И был ли? Привиделось нам обоим или нет?

Прошло пять лет. Мы с Денисом — как выяснилось, так зовут парнишку — ни на йоту так и не приблизились к разгадке.

Ни его, ни мои родители так и не смогли смириться с тем, что их дети «неправильные», «больные», что сами они «недоглядели», «что-то вовремя не заметили» и «ошиблись с воспитанием», но теперь, по крайней мере, они общаются с нами. Пусть только по отдельности и не часто, но это уже прогресс. Особенно по сравнению с тем, что было ТОГДА.

А мы с Денисом вместе. Все эти пять лет. До сих пор. Да.

И когда осенними вечерами мы с ним гуляем по набережной возле моста, иногда мне видится силуэт высокого мужчины, быстрым шагом идущего впереди, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки, а рядом с ним — размытой, едва заметной тенью скользит ещё один силуэт.

2 мая 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к фанфу:  
> https://s017.radikal.ru/i424/1111/dc/eb6e944159af.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/2/5/3325608/85735470.jpg


End file.
